Erised
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Wanda es tan solo una Slytherin cursando su séptimo año de magia y hechicería. Entonces conoce a Visión y recuerda lo que alguna vez fue. One-shot / Harry Potter AU / [Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.]


**Notas de autor:** Mientras le daba vueltas al prompt en mi cabeza, me puse a pensar… ¿a qué personaje le encajan estas palabras? Bueno, resulta de Wanda y Visión eran los únicos que se me venían a la mente xD. Al principio quise hacer una escena con Infinity War, y después otra sobre lo ocurrido en Sokovia, luego recordé que esto se supone que debe de ser Fluff, no angst ni tragedia así que… Hemos aquí, al AU que nadie pidió pero que igual les regalo.

_AVISO: HARRY POTTER AU_

**Prompt: **_"Siempre estaré aquí para tí"_

**Número de palabras:** 2295

_Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._

* * *

**Erised**

* * *

Cuando tenía seis hizo explotar el tarro de galletas de la alacena. Era un lugar muy alto de alcanzar para su estatura, y tras varios intentos fallidos de trepar con una silla, Wanda tan solo se quedó ahí. Parada en mitad de la cocina mientras miraba fijamente con odio hacia arriba, pensando en como a Kate le dieron una galleta extra en la cena y a ella no. Pensaba en como los demás niños del orfanato recibían un trato distinto, mientras ella y su hermano eran ignorados.

El estruendo atrajo al guardia de seguridad que, en vez de vigilar, dormitaba en una silla al lado de la entrada principal. El hombre al llegar se sobresaltó al verla ahí, vestida con su camisón blanco, y con mil pedazos de cristal y galleta a su alrededor. Sorprendentemente no tenía ningún rasguño, pero fueron esas peculiaridades dignas de un poder sobrenatural lo que la desplazaron aún más de los demás. La llamaban rara, y a su hermano por extensión también, aunque Pietro apenas y demostraba poderes inusuales. Lo único "extraño", por así decirlo, era su condición física incomparable, haciéndolo el niño más rápido del orfanato, difícil de atrapar.

Así todo comenzó, o al menos eso era lo que podía recordar. Las nanas los evitaban desde antes, tal vez porque de vez en cuando objetos levitaban sin razón aparente cuando se enfadaba. No sabía exactamente porque al final explotaban. Tomó un tiempo para que Wanda pudiera controlarlo de manera consciente pero al menos ahora podría bajar las galletas sin hacerlas explotar.

Entonces cumplieron once, y las cartas que llegaron hicieron que sus guardianes legales los vieran con aún más miedo. Aprender que sus padres fueron brujos y que ahora por extensión ellos también, fue en parte un alivio pero a la vez también la culminación de años de esperar ser vistos como alguien normal.

Normal se volvió relativo desde este punto.

—¿Es ese el libro qué vas a llevar? —la voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó un poco. Su mente vagabunda volviendo al presente. A la librería mágica, al libro cuyo título decía "Hechizos para reparar toda explosión", y al chico de curiosos ojos azules qué la miraba expectante, tanto a ella como al libro por alguna extraña razón. Pero hace mucho que las extrañezas dejaron de importar. El mundo mágico se encuentra infestado de ellas.

—No, buscaba otra cosa. —respondió cortante, dejando el libro en donde lo encontró. En realidad no buscaba ninguno en particular, tan solo había venido para no tener que ver a su hermano. Desde que Pietro logró entrar al equipo de quidditch el año pasado no ha dejado de intercambiar postales con sus nuevos amigos. Wanda no tuvo problemas con ello, al menos no hasta enterarse que se llevaba muy bien con Tony Stark.

Saber que su hermano se lleva muy bien con el chico "causa problemas" de la escuela no le daba buena espina. Pietro dijo algo sobre darle una oportunidad porque "está loco, pero de la buena manera", antes de que Wanda cerrara la puerta en su cara con un portazo. Eso fue hace menos de una hora, aún tenía hasta las siete para regresar antes del toque de queda, de verdad odia tener que regresar al orfanato durante las vacaciones de verano.

La pelirroja siguió ojeando los títulos, terminando por bajar del estante uno llamado "Brebajes para toda joven bruja" para finalmente darse cuenta que aquel chico rubio de piedra extraña en la frente la seguía observando. Arrugó el entrecejo molesta.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él la miró de una manera confusa, parecía querer entender algo sin saber el porqué.

—Estas molesta. ¿Es algo que dije? —sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo, y esta vez la bruja pudo sentir algo extraño, un sentimiento de curiosidad qué no le pertenecía a ella. No, era algo que provenía de esta persona. Por un instante tuvo un presentimiento muy fuerte que la recorrió por completo, desde la parte más alta de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Y ese instante se rompió.

—Dejala Visión, ese es su estado natural. —fue la interrupción de una tercera voz. A la aparición de un sonriente Tony Stark, el mundo de Wanda se agrió más. Este terminó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, quien se veía aún más confundido.

—Los humanos no tienen a la ira como un estado natural. Una emoción más neutral es necesaria para no crear preconcepciones. —el chico raro respondió, como si lo hubiera sacado de un libro de texto.

De alguna manera la vida le demostraba a Wanda que sí pueden existir cosas extrañas aún estando en el mundo mágico.

Stark se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno fuera que la sociedad siguiera esa lógica. —centrándose de nuevo en la pelirroja preguntó—. ¿No crees que deberías conocerme antes de odiarme?

Wanda le enseñó el dedo de en medio y dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Aunque ya después de todos estos años, odiar a Stark era tan solo un principio.

.*.*.*.

Cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió, Wanda miró a Stark con disgusto y luego a Pietro, sentado frente a ella, sintiendo algo parecido a la traición.

—¿Sorpresa? —dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Perdón por no avisarte, pero Tony me dijo que podía mejorar mi escoba y no quería esperar hasta llegar al castillo. ¿Pueden quedarse?

La cara de cachorro perdido qué Pietro hacía en esos momentos no era algo que fuera a surtir efecto, primero por el intento de barba que intentaba dejar crecer, y segundo porque esa cara ya la había visto antes en muchas ocasiones. Pero Wanda se centró en otro detalle dentro de ella petición.

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y, en efecto, allí se encontraba el chico raro de la librería. Él le regresó la mirada y pidió de la manera más amable con la que alguien alguna vez pudo habérselo pedido.

—Señorita Maximoff, ¿podemos quedarnos con ustedes, por favor? El tren no tardará en partir.

La pelirroja suspiró y aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego solo cruzarse de brazos y mirar a través de la ventana. Al otro lado del cristal podía ver a niños de primer año aún despidiéndose de sus padres, y no por primera vez en su vida se preguntó ¿cómo se sentiría?

—Estas triste.

La acusación hizo que Wanda inmediatamente volteó su vista hacía el interior, mirando a Stark y Pietro quienes se habían sentado juntos en el asiento de enfrente. Ambos aún hablaban muy ruidosamente sobre un hechizo que podría hacer que sus escobas volaran más rápido, ninguno de los dos le habían dirigido la palabra. No, el que lo hizo fue en una voz suave y cuidadosa, como si hubiese tenido miedo de asustarla. Era el chico de ojos azules que terminó sentándose a su lado. Lo miró por un par de segundos, sintiendo una preocupación que no era suya, hasta finalmente apartar su mirada y cerrar esa extraña conexión.

Fue entonces que Pietro preguntó.

—Oye, perdón por no recordarlo ¿cúal era tu nombre?

El rubio extendido su mano, Pietro demoró un poco en captar lo que quería pero pronto se encontraron dando un apretón de manos. El más incómodo que Wanda ha visto en su vida.

—Visión. —fue su respuesta.

—Pietro Maximoff. Ella es mi hermana Wanda.

Visión la miró de nuevo, de una manera mucho más extraña hasta ese momento. La conexión sintiéndose aún más fuerte y provocandole un dolor levemente punzante en la cabeza.

—Lo sé. —dijo él.

.*.*.*.

Los primeros días de clase pasaron de forma normal. Lo más normal que pueden ser ahora qué Stark parecía creer que se encontraban en buenos términos, cuando en realidad Wanda tan solo lo hacía por Visión. Había algo en el que era extraño, más extraño que ser un androide. Cada que cruzaban miradas le llenaba este sentimiento de paz, que al alejarse tan solo dejaba un vacío en su corazón, y le era difícil entender el porqué.

Si no estaba con Pietro, Jean, o Carol, entonces se la pasaba en los jardines leyendo o practicando hechizos. No quería ser un Auror como Pietro, pero si tal vez especializarse en encantamientos y dar clases. Este era ya su último año, el tiempo perfecto para comenzar a pensar en el futuro. Pero por el momento, su mente se centró en aquel momento tan especial, su primer día en Hogwarts.

—_¡Espectro Patronus!_… —captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y su varita dejó salir un rayo rojo que terminó rostizando un parche de césped. Su mente he había desconcentrado en el último segundo ¡justo cuando finalmente parecía que lo había conseguido!

Miro hacia atrás con enojo, encontrandose con Vis.

—Perdona, parecía que lo conseguirías esta vez así que no pude evitar acercarme.

El enojo se convirtió en curiosidad, y un extraño calor en su pecho la hacía sentir avergonzada… No, estos no eran sus sentimientos, de alguna manera seguía captando los ajenos. Vis se sentía avergonzado porque…

—¿Has estado observandome practicar todos este tiempo?

Vis se vió sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. Wanda captó de nuevo su felicidad por alguna razón.

—Sí. Eres muy buena en encantamientos, no creo poder llegar a tener esa habilidad algún día. Es hermoso de observar.

"_Eres hermosa de observar"_ Fue lo que la pelirroja escuchó de fondo, pero era imposible que ahora se encontrará leyendo sus pensamientos ¿no?

—¿Quieres practicar conmigo? —ofreció más que nada para olvidar el calor en sus mejillas, pero pronto se dió cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba.

—Me encantaría. —_"pasar tiempo contigo"_ dijo él.

Wanda grito internamente.

.*.*.*.

Oficialmente su vida había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de rareza. Uno que al decirle a sus amigas "creo que leo la mente de un chico qué me quiere", Carol contestó "¿segura qué no lo quieres tu a él?"

Lo peor de todo era que ahora no podía alejar a Visión de ella, la seguía a todos lados. Y cuando caía la noche y se retiraba a los dormitorios de las chicas, sentía que era ella la que no quería separarse. Intentó hacerlo en un principio. Ignorarlo y no hablarle hasta que entendiera que no estaba interesada, pero la tristeza provocada fue insoportable, y no fue hasta que se encontraron ambos sentados en la sala común de Slytherin que sintió un agradable alivio.

Aquella noche era Halloween, había una fiesta para los años superiores luego del gran banquete pero ella personalmente prefería la tranquilidad de la sala común cuando no había nadie en los alrededores.

La bruja miró las llamas verdes de la chimenea encantada. Se imaginaba que el color era solo para hacer que esta combinara con el resto del mobiliario y las ventanas que daban a las profundidades del lago.

—Puedo leer tus pensamientos. —confesó finalmente.

Él sonrió a su manera, proyectando calma y felicidad.

—Lo sé.

—¿No se te hace raro?

—¿Por qué debería? No tengo nada que ocultarte.

Nada además de los sentimientos platónicos que sentía hacia ella, algo que parecía tenerlo sin cuidado. Y después de varios segundos de silencio, tanto verbal como mental, finalmente permitió relajarse.

—Bien. —Admitió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. No sabía aún qué era todo lo que esto significaba, pero sí que se sentía mucho mejor estando así a su lado.

Ambos se mantuvieron de esa manera hasta que Tony, Pietro y compañía regresaron de las festividades.

.*.*.*.

Se volvieron más cercanos desde ese entonces.

Era normal verlos sentados en el salón común mientras tomaban té o terminaban de escribir ensayos. Stark bromeaba con que eran novios mientras Pietro la veía con ojos de cachorro abandonado. Pero Wanda pasaba de alto los comentarios, tan solo le importaba pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo. Tiempo pronto terminaría.

"_¿Por qué estás triste?"_ le preguntó de repente un día mientras estudian en la biblioteca. Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y había demasiada nieve como para leer bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito. Sus miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo pero fue tiempo suficiente para qué Wanda recibiera el mensaje fuerte y claro.

Miro discretamente al escritorio de la señora Prince y a algunos Ravenclaw sentados en el fondo antes de responder.

—La vida para una bruja no es fácil. —respondió en un susurro, queriendo dejarlo ahí y concentrarse en su lectura.

—Los hechizos ayudan.

El intento de broma hizo que la pelirroja soltara una pequeña risa.

—No lo hacen en el mundo muggle. —y de repente el ambiente se volvió sombrío.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Vis empezó a hablar.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres. Siempre estaré aquí para tí.

Sabía qué quedarse en el castillo era una opción, una que tomaba todos los años, solo no estaba segura si él estaría allí. Sonrió sintiéndose una idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

—Gracias, Vis.

Estaba enamorada.

.*.*.*.

Durante noche buena, Vis la llevó a una parte desconocida del castillo. Decía que era una habitación especial en el séptimo piso y que esta contenía algo especial que necesitaba ver.

Solo un espejo de marco dorado y sus propios reflejos se alzaban en la habitación. Pero los reflejos no eran ellos exactamente. Al otro lado del espejo había un hombre de piel roja y una mujer parecida a ella que portaba un gran abrigo de cuero rojo también. El hombre la abrazaba por la cintura y ella sonreía.

Wanda devolvió la sonrisa, también dejando que Vis la abrazara.

—En esta tierra, en esta vida o en la siguiente. Siempre estaré aquí para tí, Wanda.

La bruja escarlata posó sus ojos sobre la frente de su amado y sonrió aún más.

—Supongo que esta vez le tengo que agradecer a tu gema del infinito.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Solo para aclarar porque sino me paso el limite de palabras. Dicen que todas la gemas del infinito están conectadas a pesar de estar en diferentes universos. En mi teoría, Vis al ser creado por Tony en este universo (quien por azares del destino terminó en posesión de la gema de la mente para lograrlo), está consciente de lo sucedido en el otro gracias a la gema. Wanda en cualquier universo es una bruja muy poderosa, siendo capaz de alterar la realidad en la tierra 616 de los comics. Así que me gusta pensar que sus poderes inusualmente fuertes desde niña eventualmente le permitirían interactuar con la gema de forma inconsciente. Ok, esa fue mi explicación de qué pasó aquí xD. Perdón por el desarrollo tan apresurado, ya estaba en las 2000 palabras y ni siquiera llegaba a la escena de la biblioteca, me tocó cortar muchas cosas xd. Igual espero qué les haya gustado.


End file.
